


These Games We've Played

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, Gangsters, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been living an accustomed a life where you either are at the end of a barrel or you're the one pointing the gun. After finding each other and discovering they want more, they decide to leave it all behind together. Too bad their old life isn't letting go that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We've Played

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December's SMP entry. Last of the year!
> 
> Thank you to Thursday Sister's for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a self-indulgent fic —lol okay, all of them are. I just felt like playing around with this trope that I've wanted to write for a while. It's also just a glance to a bigger picture that I might complete next year.

There's a parade walking down the boulevard opposite to the marina. Jared can hear the faint music through the walls of this eight floors decaying building that used to be a famous hotel, until the owner was charged with jail time for prostitution and drugs selling. After that nobody wanted to stay in this place with that reputation.

Now it serves as a perfect point of view for a sniper like him. He can scan the whole boulevard, the main street parallel to it, and more importantly to him, the marina. There are some boats occupying the docks, and some people mingling in the streets. Everybody's attention is turned towards the parade, and no a single soul cares for the group of seven men walking down the line of docks to the far end. Jared can still see them even after the boat covers them from the street view. He adjust his rifle, following their movements through his scope.

It's easy to spot Jensen in the group; hands cuffed to his back, clothes torn in places, and blood oozing from different spots on his face. Jared's trigger hand tightens at the sight, promises of revenge forming in his brain. But he's a trained sniper, and through the flow of anger running around his tensed body, his instinct take over and everything turns sharper and clearer. He welcomes the weight of his rifle like an old friend, and they become one, with the sole purpose of spilling blood today.

One of the man pushes Jensen on his knees, and Jared doesn't need to be at ear shot to guess what kind of vile sadistic shit JD is spewing to him. Jared waits for that perfect moment where he will pull the trigger and give Jensen the leverage he needs to escape. As overeager as he is to shoot them all dead, one wrong step could cost Jensen's life, and that's the last thing Jared wants.

That thought makes him wonder when he started thinking about the consequences of his actions, and the only answer is the day his eyes crossed path with Jensen's. He snaked his way up to Jared's cold heart and filled it with his poison until Jared became addicted to it. Until Jared fell in love so hard he can't no longer picture a tomorrow without Jensen, and can't remember how it was before him. Jared started wanting things he never cared for before Jensen, and he hates him for it too.

As fate might be on their side, the moment Jared has been waiting for is provided by JD himself. Jared's trigger finger tightens with anticipation as JD kneels to Jensen's height and leaves his back completely open and vulnerable to Jared's advantage. The silencer does its job of keeping the thundering noise of the shot undercover, as if it never happened, and the only proof it's the bloody hole in the back of JD's head.

Jensen is in motion before what has happened registers to JD's goons. He jumps over his arms, getting his cuffed hands in front of him, and starts running. Jared keeps shooting at the goons, who run for cover, trying to give Jensen as much advantage he can. The goons start shooting back, but it's all aimless because they can't tell where the shots are coming from. As soon Jensen is crossing the street towards the parade, Jared is in motion packing his rifle and hanging it on his back. He barely registers the calm that always comes after shooting his rifle, and reaching his target, too worried to get to Jensen before JD's goons do and finish the job for their dead boss.

Jared runs towards the empty elevator shaft where he has a cord waiting for him to slide down all eight floors quickly. He kicks open the back door towards the alley where his car waits, and gets inside, throwing his rifle in the back seat as he starts the car. Jared hits the gas, and drives through the interconnected alleys, following the map he memorized quickly as soon it was obvious that Jensen was never going to show up at their normal motel and was in trouble.

He catches glances of Jensen running through the crowd in between alleys, and while he's safer staying in the crowd Jared knows Jensen will try to get to one of the alleys to keep the goons away from the innocent people, and fight them back there. In fact, Jared is counting on that.

Jared intercepts him by the last alley before there's an dead end, almost running him over if it wasn't for Jensen's cat-like skills who jumps over the bonnet and slides to the driver's side. The goons aren't too far behind and start shooting at them.

“Get in the car!” he shouts to Jensen, as he retaliates with his gun, managing to kill one of the goons dead on. The others hide behind the dumpsters, but keep shooting with each opportunity they find.

Jensen opens the back door, and crawls inside the car. Jared shifts the car in reverse, and they're off, driving back to where he came from until the alley turns into street and he turns the car around.

Neither looks back.

 

~*~

The motel is another old piece of crap, in a tiny town ten hours away from the city. Farther from their persecutors, and closer to freedom. They ditch Jared's car two hours in, steal a new one and drop it off after driving for another five hours, and then walk the rest of the way to the town through the woods. The plan is to get another car and make it to a private airport that belongs to one of Jared's oldest friends and hitchhike a flight to South America where JD's associates will have a hard time finding them.

They _will_ find them. Maybe in a few months or years, but Jared has no illusions that they won't. And they'll be prepared for when that day comes.

For now, they need to lay low and this motel where the owner is so ancient she barely remembers what she ate for breakfast in the morning, and everybody else just minds their own business is their best bet. Jared asks for a room is the second floor, he likes to be in the highest floor; less accessibility and easier to scout out trouble.

Jensen's been quiet the whole trip, and Jared wonders what's plaguing that brain of his this time. He knows better than to ask though, Jensen will tell him when he's ready, or keep it to himself, that's how things are with him. Jared isn't bothered by it, he respects Jensen's moments of silence just as Jensen respects Jared's need to be alone sometimes. Maybe that's why they're so good together. Maybe that's why Jared loves him so much.

“Stop moving,” Jared gruffly orders.

“Stop jabbing that paw of yours on my face.” Jensen hisses.

Jared gives him a stern look that Jensen answers with a glare.

“You wanna do it yourself? Because I got no problem with that.”

“I would probably do a better job.” Jensen snarks back.

“Suit yourself.” Jared surrenders, handing the cotton balls and alcohol to Jensen. Not because Jensen's right, but because he can sense how bound tight Jensen is and the last thing they need right now is a fight.

He walks towards the window, gives a quick sweep of the outside, and then closes the curtains as far they'll go. When he turns Jensen is staring at him through the hand-mirror Jared stole from the old lady downstairs.

“You killed him.”

“He didn't gave me a choice.”

“He wasn't yours to kill.”

“I know,” Jared simply answers. He's not going to apologize for letting his anger cloud him and kill that bastard for putting his hands on Jensen. But he does understand that he took Jensen's chance of moving on with it, and he's sorry for that.

Jensen nods, and finishes cleaning up the blood from his face. “How long do you think we can stay here?”

“Couple of days, tops.”

Jensen stands up, throws away the bloody cotton balls. “I'm going to take a shower.”

It's not a straight up invitation, but if Jensen didn't wanted him in the shower he wouldn't have announced his plan of taking one. It's a choice for Jared to make, Jensen clearly okay with whatever that is.

Jared drags the chair from the table and wedges it under the door knob. They should be fine tonight, but if someone tries to get in their room they'll hear it. He strips of his sweaty clothes just as he hears the shower starting to run. Takes a one of his guns with him to the bathroom, and leaves it on the sink.

Jensen doesn't turn when Jared steps inside, simply hands the soap to him. Jared takes it, and starts to ladder up Jensen's back. His fingers follow the map of old scars, some with stories of pain and torture, others are like badges of every person that has ended at the end of Jensen's gun. There's new scratches and cuts lined with the old, and the stain of a dark purple bruise traveling from Jensen's back to his ribs. It's nothing Jared has never seen before, they both have had their fair share of wounds to patch up. Yet, Jared's fingers dig into Jensen's hip, anger rising up again as he wishes he could had his sweet time picking JD apart for what he's done to Jensen.

Jensen's hand comes to meet his, and then he turns to face Jared. His other hand reaches for Jared's cheek, and then moves to the back of his neck, pulling Jared down for a kiss. Jared drags him in, needing to feel Jensen alive and flush against his body. They kiss as if it's the last time, because it might as well for the. Each time refreshing the memories of each other taste in case that's the only thing left for years to come.

Jared reaches between their bodies to take a hold on Jensen's half-hard cock. He pulls and twists, thumb rubbing over the cock-head to get the sweetest little noises from Jensen's mouth and that go straight down to his own hard dick.

Then he turns Jensen around, who leans his hands on the tile wall. This right here, the way Jensen gives himself willingly and completely to him, always makes Jared's heart thud harder in his chest. Because he doesn't have to, Jensen could walk away and never look back, he could leave Jared tomorrow and nothing would stop him. But he chooses to stay. He chose to let Jared in, just as much as Jared made the same choice. And it should have never happened, they weren't built to feel any kind of love. But here they both are, beating the odds that have always been against them.

Jared rounds Jensen's hips with his arm, keeping him tightly against him as he starts thrusting his dick between Jensen's ass cheeks. He sneaks his free hand to circle Jensen's dick again, aligning his thrust with the pull of his fist. Jensen curses, hands fisting as he pants and thrust into Jared's fist. It's fast and raw, because this is not about the sex, it's about letting loose the adrenaline clogging their blood and a reminder that they're still both alive. They are both soon panting spent, the water in the shower falling cold on their heated bodies.

After cleaning up quickly, Jared drags Jensen towards the bed, and the fall into restless sleep. If everything goes as planned, they'll time later to take it slow and start a new live away from all this blood staining their hands. Jared will make sure of that.

 

~*~

“What happened?” Jared asks as they drive towards the airport. It has been bothering him that Jensen got caught. It shouldn't had happened, Jensen is better than that.

Jensen glances at him with a raised eyebrow. “They figured it out my plan. That's all.”

“That's _not_ all.”

Jensen turns to look through the window. “Jared,” he sighs.

Jared swerves the car to the side of the road, and stops it abruptly. “Did you go there to die?”

Jensen doesn't say it, but his jaw twitches with the answer.

“You selfish asshole.” Jared snarls, and gets out of the car. He walks a few steps down the road before he hears Jensen getting out of the car too.

“Jared, stop.” Jensen jogs to reach him.

Jared suddenly turns and throws a hook right to Jensen's face that sends him stumbling. He's vibrating with anger, and the hundreds of _what ifs_ where Jensen ended up dead that went through his head when he went missing. And all alone this damn idiot didn't even care for his own life, when he made Jared care so much for it.

Jensen straightens up, and wipes the blood from his lip. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“What you deserve is a good ass whipping for that fucking stunt.” Jared advances menacingly.

Jensen rises his palms up. “Would you just listen to me for a second?”

“Are you going to tell me truth or just what I want to hear?” Jared spits bitterly.

“The truth.”

Jared backs up, breathing in heavily. “Start talking.”

Jensen considers him for a second, as if deciding what words to say. “I didn't go there to die. I just didn't care if I did. Or told myself I didn't, because it was easier to pretend that I still didn't care what happened to me and that you would be fine without me.” He confesses, and takes a deep breath. “For the better part of my life I had just one purpose: to kill JD. The consequences didn't mattered. And then you came along and that changed.”

“But you still went, without telling me, and ready to die like you didn't care about us.”

“I do.” Jensen appeases, walking closer to Jared. “That's why they found me.”

Jared frowns.

“Once I was there, and realized my mistake, I tried to leave but it was too late. They had made me. So I let them capture me because I knew I had better chances surviving if I did.”

“You were counting on me to find you.”

“Yeah,”

“That still was stupid.”

“I'm not arguing that.”

“You idiot.” Jared breaks the last distance between them and pulls in Jensen for a bruising kiss. “Don't you ever do that again. You hear me?”

“Do something stupid? We both know that's going to happen again.” Jensen grins.

Jared slaps him on the side of the head for that. “I'm _not_ joking, Jensen.”

“Ow, okay. Geez, I just told you I'm not planning to die.”

“I'm making sure you get it in your head.”

“By giving me brain damage?” Jensen pouts.

Jared laughs. The tension easing up. “I'm sorry for taking your chance.”

Jensen nods curtly. “I didn't leave you the choice either.”

It's as much of an “I forgive you” Jared it's going to get. “We should go. We have wasted enough time.”

They go back to the car quickly, and back to the road. Each minute farther from the danger that awaits for their lives.

 

~*~

It all goes to shit at the airport, but it was expected.

They are stepping into the runway, when shots start flying towards them. Jared and Jensen run for cover, guns in hand ready to retaliate. At some point between all the chaos Jared loses sight of Jensen, and gets cornered by JD's brother, Charlie.

“Drop it” Charlie orders, pointing his gun straight to Jared's chest.

Jared does as he's told, slowly, and raises his hands. There are shots echoing between the idle planes on the runway, and Jared's whole being screams with wanting to run over there and find Jensen. He could do it, if he gets this asshole off his back.

“Don't you even think about it. You're mine.” Charlie growls, anticipating Jared's thought. “Do you really think you could kill my brother and just walk away?”

“Oh god, you're not going to start giving me a whole monologue are you? I didn't pegged you to be as dramatic as JD.” Jared sneers.

Charlie smiles maliciously. “Nah, I like to get to the point where I put a bullet in your brain quickly.” He raises his hand, pointing at Jared's head this time, finger tightening on the trigger.

“Yeah, well, that's still too long.” Jared answers, glancing to Charlie's back.

Charlie seems to get it, and turns. But he's falling on the ground with bullets on his legs by the time he sees Jensen behind him.

Jensen shoots him on the hands and chest, making sure Charlie can't move. “You okay, Jared?”

“What took you so long?” Jared grouches, bending down to pick up his gun.

“I got caught up having too much fun beating the shit out of his goons.” Jensen smiles innocently.

The sound of Charlie coughing out blood interrupts them. “You're both dead. You can't hide from us.” He threatens pathetically.

Jensen rolls his eyes and sighs annoyed, then shoots him in the head. “Can we go now?”

Jared scans the rest of the runway. “That ought to slow them down for a while. Let's go.”

They rush back to the plane waiting for them, and get in. Few hours later they are flying over the Atlantic, free and finally on their way to start a better future.

  
  


**~FIN~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
